The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum.times.P. hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Balgalsofi.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars with the combination of the spreading/trailing growth habit of Ivy Geraniums with the large umbels of Zonal Geraniums, freely-branching growth habit, medium green-colored foliage, uniform flowering, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from an interspecific cross made by the Inventor of the proprietary Pelargonium.times.hortorum selection BFP-1441 as the male, or pollen parent, with the proprietary Pelargonium peltatum selection BFP-1114 as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar Balgalsofi was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif., in January, 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.